Delusory
by lala-licious
Summary: Their affection swings between delusion and reality; now, which one is real? Aoi,Suzuna
1. Chapter 1

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>If it's too much to handle, it's better to not have enough<br>I tease you with a devoted love

* * *

><p>He sits on the stool as ordered, glowering. Inwardly, he fumed. He was Net Idol Aoi, for goodness's sake! Dressed in the standard issue Maid Latte uniform (his alterations included), he plans to flaunt, to tease, to mock his own species for ridiculing him. Instead, he was ordered to sit prettily on the stool. To sit, and <em>do nothing<em>. In short, the staff thought of him as a burden.

A burden! Aoi scoffed in disgust.

The sheer audacity of those inadequate women that run the shop!

(_Although_, Aoi thinks wickedly, _the fact that they want _him_ out of sight shows that they are incompetent in running the shop and increasing customer count._)

-x-

The satisfied gleam he wore on his eyes, and the slight smug smile creeping up his face – those were indications of his line of thought. Suzuna noted (with the corner of her eye, of course).

_Finding faults in others to stoke your own (oversized) ego?_ She considers, perhaps with a touch of antipathy, at the sulking boy seated on the dismal stool.

At the same time, her heart beats for him – it is these imperfections and defects that make her adore him.

(_How twisted._)

(_But he __**is**__ cute when jealous…_)

-x-

Cerulean eyes caught hers intentionally; lips stretched into a haughty smirk at detecting the pretty brunette's lapse of concentration.

-x-

The apathetic mask returned once more. Tea-coloured eyes dimmed into fawn-pelt brown, and the smile she presented was unfeeling and icy-cold.

_Don't force yourself_, the girl seems to tell him through that disdainful expression.

-x-

Conflicting emotions hit him hard.

She wore a smile – a rare occurrence. [+] _Yet_, her smile was all glacial and sharp-edges; genteel. [-]

Suzuna has never shown obvious disdain to anyone (besides him, now, given her condescending message). [+/+]

Pluses and minuses aside –

(_Suzuna is hard to decipher_, he decides.)

-x-

Before she leaves, a genuine, transient smile was thrown in his direction. Just as quickly, the coverlet hides her view of his beautiful cerulean eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) No doubt this is confusing so I will be proceeding with **explanations**! Aoi & Suzuna - mutual love. Suzuna likes Aoi, thus she reveals her negativity (contempt, dislike, etc) to him at times. Aoi is Aoi, so he tries to decipher her swinging affections. Eh...I suck at explaining. _

(ii) Reviews warm my heart, and make my day. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>Even if it's not cursed, it's safer not to touch it<br>I beg you, praying with all my soul

* * *

><p>The door to the classroom was open, yet she had missed his standing figure altogether. With her head 'in the clouds' (<em>non-fluffy clouds, they were…<em>), Suzuna had been momentarily blinded. That was why the brunette breathed a gasp and jumped when he spoke.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Tea-brown eyes narrowed at his tone.

_Predatory_, she decided, obviously disliking it.

-x-

_Revenge_, his smirk seems to say.

Aoi tapped the simple notebook placed atop the desk, directing her attentions.

(_I like this_, he decides.)

Her mask of indifference stayed, much to his displeasure. Nonetheless, he remained in his position of power; controlling her, restraining her – much like a puppet master.

-x-

"Don't touch it."

[crack]

A chink appeared on her apathetic façade.

-x-

"Oh? _Now_ I must touch it." He unforgivingly teased the frozen brunette. Aoi had never held power over apathetic Suzuna, au contraire, it was oft the girl that held the puppet strings; controlling her now gave him a heady sensation of pleasure.

-x-

Nastily, she thought. _Let's have a play of power, why don't we?_

-x-

Her footsteps were unwavering, the hand that restrained his was firm, and her eyes – they were the most frightening of them all.

He could feel his 'castle' shaking and crumbling. The seat that rightfully belonged to him seems to splinter and crack.

_Suzuna wields power easily_, he reflects disdainfully.

Aoi clutches straws, and in a (ditch) attempt, orders her to 'beg'.

-x-

_Beg?_

Surprise registered in beige eyes.

[crack]

-x-

The high standing she held not too long ago felled a bit.

-x-

Quietly, she uttered.

[crack]

"If I do as you instruct, will you return the book?"

That taunting grin of his was back.

-x-

Three cracks in a row!

-hysteria

She might as well drop the façade!

-yep, full-blown hysteria

Hands too tiny to cover her entire blushing face, she quietly did as instructed.

[CRACK]

-x-

"You look prettier without masquerading."

Quietly, he whispered into her ear, and slid the book towards her.

-x-

Tea-brown eyes dimmed to the colour of deer-pelt, landing on her returned notebook.

She laughed a flimsy laugh; she loved him for being naïve and he loved her for hiding suitors behind his back.

The absurdity of it all!

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) The notebook that Aoi found had something to do with Suzuna's fan-boys/possible bf. Suzuna does not want Aoi to find out; and Aoi just wants _some_ control over Suzuna (The compliment at the 5th line from the last was more of 'Good doggie!' then a charming 'I love you' line). Suzuna wants to protect him from getting hurt while he (desires to) hurt _her_. How sad.

(ii) Reviews would be nice. (Don't make me sad, please! _)


	3. Chapter 3

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>Lying tears of rain spill from the sky, and fall upon cold cheeks<br>In the withered sea of my heart, a single flower came into bloom...

* * *

><p><em>Aoi is emotionally sensitive<em>, she remembers in fleeting.

So there is little surprise when he held onto her (stick-thin) arms, trembling, while cerulean eyes stared straight into her own tea-coloured ones; seemingly to be asking "_Are you happy now?_" at his display of vulnerability.

He is taller than her now; Suzuna noted when a lone tear dripped onto her cheeks. The tear was warm on her (cold) cheek, and that was when she started into realisation – he was _crying_.

-x-

"Cry-baby." He hears her murmur softly, loud enough for _only_ his ears to hear. Her darkened tea-coloured eyes were looking everywhere but his figure, and eyelids were rimmed pink – the beginnings of tearing. Unlike his male species, he continued staring down at the near-tears Suzuna; unaffected. Nastily, sharp-edged grins threatened to show on his expression.

Teeth softly pressed onto pale pink lips, an indication that she was lying.

Soon, the brunette was crying along with him. Her palms were too tiny to hide her tear-stained faced, he thought with much amusement.

-x-

Spitefully, _embarrassedly_, she hid her head onto his chest.

Suzuna hoped her tears would stain his red dress pink.

(_Because __**he**__ was the one that made me feel._)

-x-

Cerulean eyes peered at the brunette, and he reflected.

(_How easy it is for me to make __**her**__ to cry._)

Then, landing his sight on the seemingly innocuous notebook, cerulean dimmed into indigo.

(_Making her cry was __**only**__ for revenge, wasn't it?_)

-x-

The seed of hope continued to nourish itself with his (crocodile) tears.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Short, yes? So will be the explanation. Aoi is crying crocodile tears – lying. Suzuna thinks the tears are real – so she starts to hopes.

(ii) A basket of mint-chocolate cookies as thanks for **MintCookieMonsterr**!


	4. Chapter 4

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>If deception isn't particularly difficult,<br>Believing can't be either, can it?  
>It's best not to even think of looking back,<br>So just for now, please do deceive me...

* * *

><p>Arms stacked high with books and papers that were still in their orderly piles, Suzuna rounded the corner. Despite the fact that students and teachers alike stepped away in her presence, her head of dark violet tresses popped out beside the pile of papers.<p>

Setting tea-coloured eyes on the dipping stairs, she heaved the stack more securely onto her arms and took an unsteady step down.

A peek of blond hair caught her eyes fleetingly.

(She dismissed it in favour of a safe journey down the stairs.)

-x-

It feels normal to be spotting a blond wig, and feeling the wind caress said wig. It does not feel normal fleeing from a pack of rabid schoolmates. Reactions from males centred simply on leering and salivating (as expected). Reactions from females, on the contrary, ranged from shrieking jealousy to adored squealing. Either way, Aoi had to get away.

Maybe it was not such a good idea for the class to put him in a dress.

Straight across the corridor, up and down flights of stairs he ran.

Despite his blurred surroundings, a petite figure with hair the same shade as Misaki's caught his eye momentarily.

-x-

A steal of a glance here – and he is there.

[Coincidence]

-x-

A peek of the courtyard below – and she is there.

[Coincidence]

-x-

A squeak of a sound from one of her classmates – and she saw him, instead.

[He was not the one to illicit the squeak though. Coincidence, again.]

-x-

He sits comfortably in the back row of the hall. Cerulean eyes travelled forwards, towards the stage – and he saw her, instead.

[She was not the speaker, though. Coincidence, again.]

-x-

"Even good people are obliged to deceive." ~Greg LeMond

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) How disappointing; to be review-less. Nonetheless, I shall continue. So _please_, at least 1 review?

(ii) Explanation: They bumped into one another at the corridors. Coincidentally meeting one another is unintentional. They don't believe that 'fate' had driven them together (_If deception isn't particularly difficult, __Believing can't be either_), instead took it as coincidence (not to look back, not to over-think/ _best not to even think of looking back_). They are deceiving themselves, because they are unconsciously seeing one another more, thus, proving that they like each other.


	5. Chapter 5

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>If you've gotten filthy, it's better not to know<br>I want to dream, of a delusional love

* * *

><p>She sits in the desolate classroom, a hand propping her cheek. Suzuna was restless. She wants to pace about the classroom, she wants to re-tidy the already cleaned classroom, she wants to –, she wants to –… But her limbs felt lazy. So she remained seated, twirling her pen in her free hand.<p>

Hazel eyes wandered to peer out the window, taking in the ongoing ball-game. Silently watching, silently absorbing understanding for the game. (_So one can't throw the ball in straight after he received it, instead he must dribble round the court first._)

Then one of the more noticeable players on offence fell. She caught the flash of midnight blue (_Aoi?_).

-x-

Aoi laid face-first onto the ground. Humiliation burned, and he wanted to stay on the ground, lifting his face up only when everyone else left. Despite his androgynous features and tendency to dress as the opposite gender, he has never tumbled during a game. He was proficient (if not skilled) at basketball, after all.

The team clamoured around him, then scattered elsewhere, sniggering along their way.

"Are you going to get up, Aoi –" _That voice!_

A flurry of limbs, and Aoi was up, standing. His cheeks still retained the flush of embarrassment, but his stance was one of composure and confidence.

"What?" He forced himself to look at her eyes, only to be disheartened when he realised that his speaker was not _her_ – Ayuzawa Suzuna. His frenzy at getting up muffled her '-san' attached to his name, Aoi realised; Suzuna never used suffixes on him.

He hid his discontent down, and excused the female senior (whom he does not recognise nor know) to disappear into the locker rooms.

-x-

[It's okay to think about him, yes?] The words she had scrawled onto the board stared glaringly back at her. The question-mark caught her tea-coloured eyes easily, signifying her uncertainty and apprehension. With a dissatisfied frown, she wiped the words cleanly away. (_Forget him, forget __**everything**__ about him_)

White powder remained.

So does pieces of _him_ in her.

-x-

He repeated knocked his head upon his metal locker, forcefully, futilely, driving thoughts of her out of his head.

[Bang] Why had he thought Suzuna would be there?

[Bang] Why had he thought that the voice belonged to _her_?

[Bang] Why had he felt expectant, then disappointed that it _wasn't_?

He paused abruptly, opening cerulean eyes to a tilting, dizzying world. Aoi had come to a conclusion whilst engaging his head of midnight-blue hair to the locker.

_Forget her, forget __**everything**__ about her._

Cerulean eyes darkened to sapphire as traces of her touch (from earlier, during classes) chilled his heated skin.

-x-

A tendril of mocking scepticism whispered in their heads: _It'll be a battle to __**forget**_.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Explanation: He thinks of her too much, even to the point of hallucinating about her. She fears thinking about him, because her thoughts will present her empty hopes about 'them' (being a couple). Thus, they deny those thoughts.

(ii) **sonic-elric**: Thank you for reviewing! I have thought of scrapping this story...but then, I saw your review (I don't know whether the timing is good or suck-ish). When you mentioned 'words that you put in is not too much', does it mean that each chapter's short? Or my vocab is tres limited? My apologies for not placing them in a setting such as Maid Latte, I'll see what I can do in the next chapter (if I haven't scrapped it by then).

(iii) Reviews make my day. (Do you know I re-read all reviews when I'm down in the dumps? Reviews always cheer me up!)


	6. Chapter 6

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>If someone leaves you, it's safer not to chase them<br>Don't make excuses, and don't be so sentimental

* * *

><p>His head was occupied with thoughts of <em>her<em> – hoping to run into her, eyes almost-feverishly searching for her petite figure, ears straining to hear her voice, _her, her, her_. His thoughts is starting to drive him bat-shit insane. His resolution to forget about her was abandoned at the mere sight of her engaging a talk with _someone else_.

Dangerous aura was emitting off him in waves, enough to scare of her speaker.

A step, two step, and three – Aoi had crossed over to her by the third step and was examining her right hand. His emotions were in disarray.

Fear. (He holds on tight to her hand.)

Embarrassment. (He hides his growing embarrassment by scrutinising her tiny hand.)

Possessive anger. (He took a step backwards till he was leaning against the wall, dragging her petite figure with him.)

It was her, and him, _only_.

-x-

There was an intake of breath when cerulean eyes directed themselves to her own hazel ones. As quickly as Suzuna had caught a glimpse of what lay behind those pretty, expressive eyes (possession, anger, fear, embarrassment, pleading,…), she retrieved her hand back and fled.

-x-

A piece of her cracked mask remains with him.

(Suzuna does not know how jagged it was, nor how much it _h u r t s_ him.)

-x-

Jagged as her porcelain mask is, a cut was bound to make its way on his very being. Then Aoi thinks: _If a miniscule piece hurts this much, what would happen when the entire mask shatters?_

So cerulean eyes watches the tiny figure, leaving, _fleeing_ while he remains in his spot, _refraining_ from chasing her. Aoi tries to nurse the wound (the tiny scratch that pains him so much, inflicted by such a small figure like _her_) to distract himself from the chorus of '_coward! Self-preservation be damned!_' running circles in his already muddled head.

-x-

Suzuna knows that she would be unable to offer any excuse for her flight response. Yet, she tries. As she dodges pass a set of desk and chair placed outside the classroom, as she writhes around students twice her size, _as she flees_, Suzuna conjures up flimsy justifications and defences for her action.

As the brunette finally rounds the corner – cut off from his watching eyes – she breaths a sigh (Of relief? Of sadness? She does not _know_).

Eyes that were darkened into deer-pelt brown closed briefly. Suzuna rearranges her thoughts.

(No reason to be sentimental.)

(No reason to love, pity or feel sadness for.)

(She is simply _apathetic_ Suzuna.)

(The indifferent girl.)

(…The one who is desperately searching for the pieces of her already-broken mask.)

-x-

She needs the pieces that hurts, the pieces that he holds onto. Yet, Aoi is reluctant to return those broken fragments back to her, painful as it is to hold them.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Explanation: Aoi swore to forget her yet he had managed to corner her. She ran away. Already, he feels hurt. Enough pain for him to refrain from chasing her.  
>There is no excuse for her flight reaction (but she still tries anyway). Suzuna is apathetic, so she won't indulge in sentimentality like love, pity and sadness.<p>

(ii) I was in school checking which stories to update when I noticed that reviews has increased by 150%! Soon after, I was itching to go home and update Delusory. Thanks _lots_ to **sonic-elric** (I wonder why it's so hard to picture them in Maid Latte setting and er...don't mention the wordcount), **Twillk** and **crazyone1**!

**Pocky for reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>The scenic town comes alive with people clamouring, and I run away feigning deafness<br>As long as no one tells me "you're the odd one out"...

* * *

><p>It was raining outside when he told her three words.<p>

_I like you_.

One moment, his eyes were looking anywhere but her person; and the next, those cerulean eyes pierces into her own hazel ones, as if the message he is conveying will be understood by her if he _looks_ hard enough.

She does not.

The staff of Maid Latte did. Soon, both teenagers were surrounded. Congratulations were heard, curious questions were asked, and excited, nonsensical chatters were emitted.

Amidst the entire hubbub, Aoi feels nothing but a sharp pain to his chest.

(Because it is a one-sided, unanswered confession.)

Then Aoi impulsively ran – because there is no need for congratulations, because there is no need to answer curious questions, because there is no need for them to create a din.

He just needs some quiet to lick his wounds, rebuild his wall, and…recover his broken pride and dignity.

Aoi does not run away feigning deafness, instead, he runs away with the noises too loud in his ears.

-x-

He does not see the light in her tea-coloured eyes flare out.

Suzuna does understand.

And she grows frightened.

Thus, the brunette will walk away with silence in her ears and pieces of gaps in her memory.

-x-

Am I the only one stupid enough to confess to a person as expressionless as Suzuna?

Am I the _odd one out_ for doing so?

Aoi sits alone on the empty playground, with self-loathing thoughts for reflections.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i)This chapter was hell. Or maybe writers' block is hell. Whichever, doesn't matter. Because I've not stuck to my 1 update/day goal. Gah!  
>Aoi confesses to Suzuna. He did not receive an answer so he's...angry and upset. So he runs away bearing the pain. Suzuna pretends that nothing had happened. How...cold.<p>

(ii) Many thanks to **sonic-elric** and **closetbookworm** (no longer a closet bookworm now that you've come out to review, eh? Haha!) for reviewing/

(iii) Review please. All your reviews are often heartening.


	8. Chapter 8

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>If being correct isn't particularly difficult,<br>Erring can't be either, can it?  
>Before we trade answers, tell me this:<br>Is that answer of yours right?

* * *

><p>Mathematics is easy, as is Sciences. Both revolve around abstract principles yet comprise of a solid answer. Should the answer be '<em>x<em>', then '_x_' it shall be, no matter where, no matter when. _Mathematics and Sciences are like state functions, independent of the path taken but dependent on its final and initial states_, the brunette reflects. These are _objective_. These are grounded.

Suzuna likes these subjects. She scores and excels at these, seemingly effortlessly to her peers. They do not know the amount of time (hours and hours that eat into her time) and effort (endless patience to sit and unravel the solution despite her urge to throw tantrums) she would spend on practicing, on solving any question until she reached the right answer.

Ingrained into her head of dark-violet hued tresses are the steps one would take to reach the destination, to reach the correct answer.

So she understands that being correct is not particularly difficult, despite her classmates' objections.

Suzuna also understands that erring is easy, as well –

The apathetic brunette understands this most keenly whenever Aoi runs from her presence.

She sees intense cerulean eyes and a conflicted expression, and then his back as he retreats. A sharp twinge would settle in her chest, not to be soothed. Suzuna does not know of her own conflicted expression as her hazel eyes settled on canvas shoes, glazed; befitting of her title 'Doll'.

_What did I do wrong?_ She wonders.

She pushes away the answer ('_you did not answer him, you rejected him, you hurt him, you pretend not to understand, you feigned deafness_', Suzuna catches wisps of the whisper in her head despite the fog that serves to obscure e v e r y s i n g l e t h o u g h t).

"_Ignorance is no bliss."_ A girl to her right giggles to another.

Suzuna felt inclined to agree.

-x-

Language is easy, as is Humanities. Both revolve around substance, the required content that comes from hours of memorising, and hard work. They do not comprise of a definite answer. These are _subjective_. These are evaluated by the _quality_ of written work. They require mind-numbing memorising, and simple regurgitation of contents. Little (or much, depends) twisting, and one would fit the answer nicely, would answer the question more convincingly, more persuasively.

Aoi likes these subjects. There is elegance; there is skill in answering them. Interest in the topics discussed fuelled him; they made him hungry for more differing opinions and reasons for their beliefs.

It is difficult to err, he reflects, given a certain amount of effort and hard work placed upon the work. Even if one does not make an attempt at remembering little pieces of information, he will still be unable to fail.

However, Aoi also recognises that, in _certain instances_, scoring is somewhat difficult to achieve.

He is most aware of this whenever he sees _her_.

A mess of conflicting emotions will flood his senses, and Aoi will run until her figure is gone. Then he will find solace in an empty, isolated classroom and pick apart his failings.

(_Experience, skill and fascination are ingredients that make 'A's achievable. So why is this not in _her_ case?_)

He falls short of understanding the situation.

(Even though Aoi is not incorrect in the first place.)

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Explanation: Suzuna and Aoi realises that being correct is easy. They also realise that being _in_correct is easy as well. In Suzuna's case: she has erred by not replying to Aoi; and in Aoi's case: he _thinks_ he has been wrong in confessing to her. (Aoi should have realised that Suzuna is entirely at fault and not he himself)

(ii) A big 'Thank You' to **sonic-elric**, **-XYuukiSakii**, **Twillk**, **schnook** and **Bookworm290** for reviewing! I was reading my emails at night and squealing like a high-school girl (which I am) in love (which I'm not). All of you are such sweethearts!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Pocky for a review or two, anyone?

(iii) This is the second last chapter, by the way. (Sorry to announce this now instead of in earlier chapters!)


	9. Chapter 9

KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara, Song 'Delusion Sketch' by Hatsune Miku, Lyrics (c) vgboy (you're awesome!)

* * *

><p><strong>Delusory<strong>

de·lu·sory

adj.

not real or true

* * *

><p>Since I'm muttering only petty lies,<br>There's no reason to hate me, is there?  
>I'm fine with a love back-to-back,<br>So promptly, please do warm me up...

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I have to go for a date." Aoi excuses himself with a little petty lie. He ensures that <em>date<em> was stressed, and his excuse loud enough for Suzuna – who was hiding behind the coverlet (he knows her recent silly antics and hiding locations) – to hear.

Cerulean eyes took a glance at the hiding figure, spitefully hoping that she will squirm, that she will shake, that she will cry, that she will –.

_It is only fair_, he reasons, _that she suffers as much as I do._

Aoi 'hates' her. He hopes she returns the favour ('_hate me, hate me too._') so that his hurt and guilt would be assuaged.

The world tilted a little on its axis when he catches Misaki's reproving expression. _Why does she wear that expression? She has not worn that, expressing disapproval at my actions for a long while. Why now? What did I do wrong?_ When sapphire eyes spot the elder sibling's comforting hand on _her_ shoulder, he made a dash for the changing room. Everything was blurry and come in twos-and-threes, and only the path to the changing room (his solace, now) was clear.

Hurt and anger have, finally, fully blossomed themselves in his chest.

_So it is my fault? I am not in the wrong!_ Aoi oh-so-badly wants to scream out. The words, however, died on his throat when he realised that _Suzuna __**should**__ hate me_.

(But he never needed anyone else to despise him.)

-x-

A breath left her lips the moment he was out of sight. Eyelids closed over dimmed hazel eyes. Thoughts raced through her head.

_I am alright with this. I am not jealous, nor upset. Even if I am, I deserve it, for hurting him. This is what I __**should**__ get. I will not intervene in anything regarding him._

_It is okay for him to hate me, as long as I still love him._

Her own tiny palms went to her sister's warm ones, intending to remove it. Instead, Misaki squeezed her shoulders a little (which hurts, painfully).

"Settle this, Suzuna." An admonishment hidden in a command was all Misaki tells her before leaving.

Tea-coloured eyes revealed themselves, exhaustion now weighing onto her petite figure more heavily. Her elder sister _knows_. Misaki _knows_ the situation. Misaki _knows_ who holds the fault (her). So Misaki is tasking her with the responsibility.

(Because she always obeys her sister, and Misaki is exploiting that fact so she would not run from confronting Aoi.)

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Kind of open-ended, but I shall leave it to your imagination to picture the ending. Ooh, I know! How about a **contest**? For whomever writer is able to come up with the best ending for this? Write it and post it under your account, but alert me so that I can read (and review) too! Well, I shall leave it to you.

(ii) Thanks to **sonic-elric**, reviewers like you are hard to find!

(iii) I checked and I know there is a great number of peepers (~600, if ffnet stats is to be trusted). Dropping a single line for review is okay with me! Insightful ones, funny ones, whichever - please, **review**!


End file.
